Love in Avonlea
by Macaron M
Summary: The story starts at episode 3X10, and is about Anne's and Gillbert's relationship- how will the manage with long distance? is there a future for them? It will also revolve around other characters that we know from Avonlea- what goes on in their life? I hope you'll enjoy this story as much as I'm enjoying writing it! :)
1. The revelation

**Gilbert's POV:**  
"When you ignored her letter, even though she told you she loved you"- Gilbert was shocked, more than shocked- he felt extremely confused… "what letter?" he found himself asking. Diana's face was blank, and she looked uncomfortable, as if she just gave out Anne's secret. "Diana, what letter?" He found himself begging for more information.

Could it be true? Is it possible that Anne could have feelings for him? He doubted that. He looked at Diana with such a confused look, that she blurred out- "just talk to Anne, Ok?". Gilbert knew he had to, but when? He was already on his way to Toronto, and he had to be at the university today.

The train stopped- they arrived at the station- the one station that could change things between him and Anne forever. Before giving it a second thought, he was already running, he had to get to Anne- or he couldn't live with himself. He left the train and ran as fast he could- until he reached the place where he knew that Anne is staying at. He prayed that Anne's home, and that he didn't miss her.

When he arrived at the doorsteps, he saw Her- She was wearing the most beautiful dress: a blue- teal color that complimented her hair and skin so well, that it took his breath away. Their eyes locked, and he was breathing heavily, he couldn't think of anything, he stood there frozen. She started walking towards him- and his heart was beating so fast that he was afraid she could hear it. She got closer and closer, and then he couldn't hold himself anymore and in the same time the both leaned in for a kiss. And what a wonderful kiss- his head was spinning, his heart was racing, It felt so good.

When they slowly pulled away, he found himself asking: "Anne, I've got to know, do you truly have feelings for me?", while he was waiting for her response, he imagined every scenario, and prepared for the worst. Oh no, she's going to laugh and say "Feelings? For you? Are you mad? What could you possibly offer me?", or she's going to ignore his question and walk away… He's going to faint. He can't possibly handle her rejection- it would hurt him too much. But, to Gilbert's surprise, Anne did no such thing. Instead, she kissed him- it was a passionate kiss and he cold feel her trying to show him that he has her heart. His heart was filled with joy, and he didn't know how to contain his happiness. They slowly pulled away, and he could see the spark in Anne's grey eyes- and it made him so happy.

They looked at each other lovingly, and Gilbert realized that he had to catch the train- he left his belongings there. "Pen pals?" he asked, and she smiled and agreed. Suddenly, he saw a carriage entering the garden, and when it stopped- he saw Diana and Mr. Berry getting out of it. He glanced at Anne- and her expression was filled with joy. Mr. Berry was very kind and let Gilbert use his carriage to retrieve his steps. Gilbert was sitting in the carriage, ready to go- but he felt like something was missing. He quickly got out and kissed the surprised Anne passionately. "I'll write to you" they both said- and when he got into the carriage again and sent Anne a last longing look- he knew in his heart that he is going enjoy writing her those letters, and that he would keep hers forever.


	2. A morning walk

**Love in Avonlea- chapter 2**

_A few weeks later…_

**Anne's POV:**

Anne woke up with a large smile on her face- It was Sunday, which meant no school for today, and even though she enjoyed learning and she loved studying at Queen's, there was something exciting about having the day off. When she finally got out of bed, she glanced at her nightstand- where a drawing of Gilbert was standing. "I miss you" she said and embraced the photo close to her heart in the hopes she could do the same to Gilbert.

What a magnificent morning! The sun was shining, and Anne began wondering what adventure she will have today.

She took a pen from the drawer and turned to her calendar- the same one Gilbert sent her with a small note that said:

_My dearest Anne,_

_I hope you'll enjoy my gift and use it to count the days until we are reunited._

_I love you so much and miss you every day._

_Forever yours,_

_Gilbert Blythe._

Oh Gilbert, she would give everything to be next to him right now- but unfortunately it was not possible because they were both overwhelmed with schoolwork.

She marked the day with her pen. Only a month before she sees him again. She couldn't wait!

Anne began preparing for the day, she brushed her hair and got dressed- today, she was in the mood for something light, easy, but still elegant. She looked in her closet until she found the perfect dress: A light green dress with pink roses that were embroidered carefully by her beloved Marilla. Yes! It was the perfect dress for a perfect day!

Wait… where is Diana? She remembered that Di's bed was now empty, and she wondered if it had anything to do with the fact that a certain boy had her attention. Yes, Fred Wright was a good fella, but in an overprotective and selfish way- Anne wanted to keep Diana to herself for as long as possible. There was no sign of Diana in the hallway, but she did find Ruby and the other Avonlea girls eating breakfast.

"Good morning girls" she said cheerfully, and they replied with a "good morning" of their own. "It's about time you woke up, we were afraid you'd sleep forever" said Josie Pye with a snarky tone. Anne chose to ignore it, as any reasonable girl should when it come to dealing with Josie Pye.

The rest of the girls were excited and seemed happy to see her. "Breakfast looks delicious today!" Anne said. And Anne was correct, the table was filled with many treats, such as crepes, crispy bacon, bread and 3 sorts of jam. She joined the girls, and they chatted happily. "Did anyone see Diana?" Anne asked, "I think she left early to take a walk with Fred" Ruby giggled. Anne sighed. "If you ask me, they are meeting way too often, a lady should keep a man on his toes, waiting for her" said Josie. "Well, I disagree, If they love each other, there's no point in playing games- they should spend as much time as they want together" Anne said.

The girls seemed conflicted, but Anne didn't bother to listen to the rest of the conversation, because her mind wondered, and she felt a stabbing pain in her heart. She missed Gilbert so much, and even though they wrote to each other a few times a week, she still wanted to be near him, to hang out with him, and to kiss him again. The memory of their farewell kiss (which was also their third one in total) came to mind, and she blushed lightly. Yes, she definitely missed his kisses. When they finished breakfast, Anne came back to her room- and got ready for a walk. She wanted to explore the city as much as she could!

Ruby knocked on her door and asked if she could join her and Anne happily agreed.

They were walking through the streets, winds in their hair, their eyes beaming with -excitement, laughing and chatting, and just taking advantage of the day.

Out of nowhere Ruby said- "Anne, I want to know about Gilbert. I know you two are together and very much in love, but why didn't you talk to me about it? Anne didn't know what to say. It's true, Ruby had a crush on Gilbert for many years, and Anne wanted to talk to her about it, but she didn't know how. "Now that you bring that up, I'm sorry. I should have told you where my relationship with Gilbert was standing, you're right. But I can talk to you about it now, if you'd like me to? Or is it awkward? I honestly don't know…" "I understand that it felt awkward for you to talk to me about it, after all- I wasn't shy when I was expressing my feelings for him, but I would have supported you no matter what- because that's what friends do."

Anne sighed with relief. "but"- Ruby continued, "I must know, all those times you talked to Gilbert on my behalf, was it just a game for you?- did you truly want us to be together? When you were telling him about that 'take notice' board, I now realize that his eyes were sparkling because of you? Why would you give me false hope?" Anne took some time to gather her thoughts and then replied: "I realized that I had feelings for Gilbert later, but it took me some time before I knew what was is that I was feeling towards him. Every time I spoke to him about you, I meant what I said, and I did it because I wanted to help you. I love you Ruby- you are a good friend, and I would never do anything to hurt you on purpose. But I love Gilbert, and I'm sorry if it causes you pain, I wish it didn't, but I can't ignore my feelings- we both can't". Ruby sighed and said: "I know you wouldn't do that on purpose, and I know Gilbert loves you as much as you love him and more"- she smiled. "I wish you both well. And just so you know dear, now that my Gilbert faze is finally behind me, I'm free to explore and meet all of the gorgeous boys in Queen's".

Anne laughed. Ruby was boy crazy for sure, and in her short time in Queen's she was already responsible for a broken heart or two. "I guess it's for the best than" said Anne, "I guess so" agreed Ruby. The girls continued chatting and exploring the city with joy and without a care in the world.

**_Sooo... Did you enjoy the chapter? I enjoyed writing it! Please leave your reviews, I'd love to see what you guys think... :)_**

**_I was excited to write the dialogue between Anne and Ruby- It was very intresting to see Ruby's point of view._**

I'll see you guys with the third chapter soon!


	3. Until we meet again

**Gilbert's POV:**

It was a gloomy day; the sky was grey, and it seemed like no time has passed since the beginning of class. Of course, Gilbert was extremely interested in the lectures that Professor Wilson has taught, yet today was the exception.

Gilbert wasn't the only one who wasn't paying any attention to Poor Professor Wilson- The entire classroom was eager to return home for the holidays. Gilbert tried to focus on the Professor's words, but his mind wondered elsewhere.

He remembered Anne's letter that he had received yesterday- Where she expressed her affection for him, and How excited she was to see him. A smile crept across his face and he was afraid that it would be obvious that he wasn't listening.

After what seemed to be an eternity, the bell rang, and Gilbert was finally free! He ran to his boarding house, grabbed his suitcase and his bag- and quickly walked towards the train station.

While he was walking, he heard a familiar female voice calling him: "Gilbert, Gilbert, wait a minute". He turned to the sound of the voice and saw a familiar raven-haired girl with porcelain skin and dark blue eyes- It was his classmate Christine Stewart. "Oh, hello there Christine" he said cheerfully. "Good day Gilbert, sorry for the interruption but I wanted to wish you a merry Christmas and give you the present I made for you". Gilbert felt embarrassed because he didn't think about getting her anything. He began to say his apologies, but she shut him down and said that it's okay. "Now as for your gift, please open it later, and tell me what you think when we see each other after the break". Gilbert excepted her present and expressed his gratitude, but then he remembered that he was in a hurry. "Thank you kindly for the thoughtful gift Christine, but I have a train to catch, Happy holidays!". They said their goodbyes and Gilbert continued walking quickly.

Gilbert managed to not miss the train, even though it was a close call- and not to long after loading his baggage and talking his sit the train left the station. Two long hours were ahead, but it was worth it because he would finally see his beloved Anne. Gilbert was nervous and excited and felt like he might vomit- the ride made him sick. After he arrived at the station, he was greeted by Mr. Berry as arranged. Mr. Berry dropped him off in his house, which he now shared with his friend Bash, his sweet daughter Delphine and Mary's son Elijah.

He knocked on the door and Bash opened. "Gilbert, my brother- how much I missed you" Bash said happily, "It's so good to see you Bash" Gilbert replied. "What are you doing standing there like a statue in the cold, come in, come in". He shook hands with Elijah and was shocked to see how big Delphine was- she was adorable. They ate dinner and talked, but Gilbert went to bed early because he was too tired from the train. Tomorrow he would reunite with Anne at last, and he needed to look the best for her. "Tomorrow I'll see you again Anne" he mumbled, Gilbert slept like a baby and Anne was in his dreams like always. 

* * *

Dear readers,

**Happy holidays!** I hope you are having a _wonderful time!_

today's chapter is a little shorter- but the next one is going to be even more exciting: Anne and Gilbert finally meet again! What is going to happen in their reunion? Will there be trouble in paradise? And how are the other characters we all know and love? _Stay tuned…_

If you have any suggestions don't forget to leave a review\- it helps a lot, and I am interested to see what you think about the story so far…

_**Love you all!**_


	4. When lovebirds reunite

**Love in Avonlea- chapter 4**

**Gilbert's POV:**

It was early in the morning when Gilbert woke up and jumped with excitement- he was going to see Anne today! He couldn't contain his happiness!

Before he reunites with his love, he had to get himself in shape- he had to look the best for her. Gilbert did some pushups and some other exercises that made him feel good and confident. To be honest, Gilbert was nervous and self- conscious. The past few months felt too good to be true, and now- that he's about to see Anne for the first time since that life changing meeting in her boarding house (The same one that ended with the best kisses- oh how he replayed those kisses in his head), he was too scared that maybe he was just imagining that Anne was finally his.

He knew that all his doubts will dissolve once he sees her. He must see her.

Gilbert glanced at his clock- It's time. Before leaving, he opened his bag and took out a small present that he planned gifting Anne. He wished Bash good morning and kissed sweet Delphine.

He was walking quickly and felt this ray of emotions- he was happy- no happy isn't close to describe what he felt, he felt this sort of euphoria. But with this happiness he still managed to feel nervous and clumsy- How could Anne possibly like him?!

He was so close to Green gables- his heart was beating so fast and his breathing was heavy, he got closer to the door and knocked, is it possible that Anne, his Anne- is on the other side of the door?

Without being able to overthink, the door was opened and the most beautiful girl he has ever seen stepped out. She looked different, yet still familiar- College gave her some maturity, and her hair was up- a sign that she's grown up, but he was happy to discover that the glimpse of curiosity and happiness was still in her eyes. Only now he realized that he was starring at her with an open mouth, and quickly closed it. Come on Gilbert, you have to say something, anything- he found himself thinking- but nothing came out. Anne got closer and he found himself saying "Wow, you are even more beautiful than I remembered", She smiled at him and wrapped her hands around him and leaned in for a kiss- and what a kiss that was! It was better than anything he could ever imagine- he felt like he was floating, unable to accept the fact that this goddess was kissing him.

After the kiss he took her hand and asked if they could go for a walk, and she happily accepted. They walked in the woods – two lovers laughing and spreading joy wherever they go. They had a lot to catch up on- and Gilbert especially liked to catch up on all the kisses he missed in the last few months. Anne told him many stories about college life, and her new friends but also about their old friends from Avonlea. Gilbert was surprised to discover that Diana Berry was interested in a new fellow- Fred, he always thought that there was something unresolved between her and Jerry… He told her all about his studies in the university of Toronto- and what he learned about medicine, and how he is still on top of his class. Anne was so impressed, and he felt proud- all he wanted was for her to be proud of him and when he did, he was thrilled.

He remembered the gift that he had purchased and quickly took it out of his pocket and gifted it to her- "This is a gift for you too remember me by" he said. "Oh Gill, it is unnecessary, because I always think of you, I have my notebooks to prove- Diana teases me that there is no room to write because of all the doodles of you and the initials GB+ ASC" She said with a bright smile. "Nonetheless, I still wanted to give you this- now you'll have a piece of me with you in every step of the way" he said but then added- "even though you already have my heart" and winked at her. She embraced him for a hug and kissed him sweetly- "Thank you so much Gill, you are too sweet"- "thank me after you open it" he teased her.

She opened the small present and found a card attached- Anne was a person who read the card first and then opened the gift, and that's what she did. What was written on the card was not at all what she expected.

"_Dear Gilbert, I hope you listened to what I told you and opened this when you are alone"- _Gilbert looked at Anne curiously but noticed how she wasn't looking too pleased._ "I'll start off by saying that I'm fascinated by you Gilbert Blythe- I've never met anyone like you, therefore I must say how I feel- and truth is, I have feelings for you, I have ever since we worked together on our paper on heart diseases for Mr. Walker's class. I hope you feel the same way because there is nowhere I want to be rather than by your side. I'll look forward to seeing you when we return from fall break- with much love, Christine_". Anne's face was stone cold, all traces of color and happiness from her face disappeared and she was frozen.

Gilbert knew that something wasn't right- was he too bold? He knew that writing her a love letter was a bad idea. Now she'll think that he is too clingy and avoid him. "Anne, what's wrong?" but she cut him off "Who's Christine"? "What?" he was shocked. "What are you talking about?" he was extremely confused. "I'm talking about the fact that while I was away in college thinking about you all the time, you apparently had no trouble moving on and getting girls to fall madly inlove with you!" She said coldly, handed him the letter and stormed off.

Gilbert remained stuck in his place, reading and re-reading the letter he unknowingly gave Anne. The look of terror on his face and the sadness in his eyes could make anyone feel bad for him- he was miserable. Get a hold of yourself and run after her- he thought, but it was too late, and he didn't see her. Depressed and upset, he returned home where Bash was eagerly waiting for him. "Blythe, back so soon? I guess your lips probably needed a break from all the kissing you and Anne had to catch up on" he teased, but then he noticed Gilbert's expression and got quiet. "What the bloody hell happened"? he said. "I did. Me and my idiotic need to rush- I accidently swapped gifts and gave Anne a gift that some girl from my class had given me". "I didn't even know what she wrote- because I didn't even open her gift, but I guess I got confused because we used a similar wrapping paper and I was in a rush" said gilbert. "Are you mad? What are you doing here? Go talk to Anne immediately!" Bash almost yelled but then remembered that baby Delphine was napping. "I think I'm about the last person she wants to see right now" Gilbert replied with a sad tone. "You have to get things straight and tell her the truth, and you have to do it now." Bash whispered. "fine, if you say so- Mr. love expert" Gilbert said. He quickly ran to his room, opened his bag and took out the correct present- he double checked, and then left home and ran to green gables.

He knocked a few times and was so scared to see Anne's reaction to seeing him at her doorstep after what happened. The door opened and he saw Anne- before he was able to start talking, she almost slammed the door in his face. "I deserve it" he told himself. He stopped the door with his hand and begged her to step out for a moment to talk to him. "I have nothing to say to you" she said coldly. His heart broke to the sight of her- her face was red, and her eyes were puffy- and there was a remaining trace of tears on her cheek. He couldn't believe that he made her cry. He hated himself for it, but he had to make things right. "Anne, I beg you, please give me a chance to explain" he asked her. "You have two minutes- after that, leave me alone".

* * *

**Hello my dear readers!**

I'm back with a new and intense chapter of "Love in Avonlea".

I know that we are all curious to see Anne's response to Gilbert. Will she accept his apology and things will return to the way they were? Or is it the end for our favorite couple? Stay tuned…

Please don't forget to review! I love getting your feedback and comments!

And with that said, thank you to:

"**icy-rain499**" – I'm happy you enjoyed the second chapter; it was definitely exciting to put my own spin on our beloved show!

"**geoavenger**"- Thank you for the review, I think this chapter proved that you had a reason for being concerned about Christine. Hope you'll enjoy reading this chapter.

"**ErniBuffay**"- Thank you so much for loving the story! Your support means a lot. Don't forget to let me know what you think about this chapter! :)

_Until next time!_


	5. What can fix a broken heart?

**Love in Avonlea- chapter 5**

**Anne's POV:**

Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. How could I be so stupid?! How could I think that Gilbert was interested in me? Anne felt a new wave of pain washing her- she was heartbroken.

Even though she was hurt and upset, she was mostly confused and shocked- she knew that Gilbert was many things but cruel wasn't one of them. But only a cruel person would break her heart so nonchalantly. He passively passed her a letter from some girl that was madly in love with him- If he didn't want to be with her, that's fine, but doing it this way- she couldn't understand why he was so mean. Did he lead that poor Christine on as much as he led Anne? Did people in Gilbert's class knew that he had a girlfriend? Of course, he didn't tell them. Why would he? I bet there are tons of gorgeous girls in UST- why should he tell them that there's this pathetic girl back home who loves him?

She tried to fight but she couldn't stop the tears and within seconds she started sobbing.

Anne needed support- she was too vulnerable; she needed her best friend. Unfortunately, Diana was visiting her aunt in Charlottetown- and Anne regretted her choice not to join her.

Enough. There's no point in sitting in her room crying all day. I bet Gilbert doesn't even care she thought. No, no more thinking about Gilbert- I've spent too many hours thinking about him and look where it led me- she said bitterly. She got dressed quickly and without checking how she looked in the mirror, she headed towards the door. She heard knocks on the door- they were loud and fast. Anne opened the door and saw Gilbert on the other side.

Without giving it a second thought, she slammed the door in his face- but he stopped it with his hand. She couldn't believe his nerve. After everything he did to her he had to come and rub salt on her wounded heart. "Anne, I beg you- give me a chance to explain" he begged her. She stepped out of the house and coldly said: "you have two minutes- after that, leave me alone".

It took all her strength to keep a brave face, but she had to hear what he had to say for himself. "Anne, I am so incredibly sorry" Gilbert pleaded. "I was in such a rush to see you that I mixed up the gift that bought you with a gift that my classmate gave me" he said and looked directly in her eyes. "That still doesn't explain why you got a gift from that girl. Who is she Gilbert? Does she know that you have a girlfriend? Why would she write you a love letter?" she said angrily. Gilbert sighed and replied: "That girl's name is Christine and she's my classmate. I don't know if she knows that I have a girlfriend- we are not that close, we were paired together for a couple of school projects- but that is all, I promise". "Do people even know you have a girlfriend or am I just a secret that you're ashamed of?!" Anne calmed down a bit- but there was uncertainty and doubt in her eyes, and it made Gilbert upset. "All of my friends know about you; I talk about you all of the time- in the first few weeks the only thing I talked about was how much I missed you! You have to believe me!" he begged and the look in her eyes was so raw and emotional that it tore her from the inside.

"I believe you Gil". She glanced at him and he looked relieved, and then she continued: "but, I need to know that I can trust you. Trust is everything to me." She said. "Of course, Anne, I will never do anything to jeopardize our relationship and our trust- I don't ever want to lose you" he said, and Anne could swear she saw a tear slipping away on his cheek. She got closer to him and wiped the tear with her hand. "I forgive you Gil" she said. "I love you Anne- always have, always will" he said- It was wonderful to hear, and everything could go back to normal. He got closer to her- so close that she could hear his breath- and then he leaned in and kissed her. The kiss was tender and soft at first but then got heated and more passionate- It was the best kiss both Anne and Gilbert had.

Once they broke off the kiss, Anne sighed and remembered that she didn't tell Gilbert one more thing about the crisis that they just had- "Gil, I have one last thing to say- when you return to the university, I want you to talk to Christine and set the records straight. She needs to know about me and move on". Gilbert was quiet for a minute and with a serious face he said: "Don't worry Anne, I will make things right". "I know you will"- she said. "Now, come along- I was planning to go for a walk and it would be thrilled if you joined me" she told him- still not leaving his side. "I would love too- need I remind you that we only have a few days together? I plan to spend all of my time with you" he said happily.

"Just one more thing- here's the real gift that you were supposed to receive from me yesterday". Anne happily accepted his gift, and wanted to open it, but Gilbert stopped her. "No, no, no- I know you want to read the card first, but you have to promise me that you'll open it later- when you are alone". Anne shot him a curious look and jokingly pouted her lips. She had no choice but to accept his terms even though she was bursting with curiosity. "Why? Is it a love letter?" she teased him, and he blushed heavily. "It is!" she exclaimed- "how did I manage to get the sweetest boyfriend?" she asked him. "It's not a challenge to be the best boyfriend when you have the most beautiful girl as your girlfriend" he said. She didn't reply with words, but she did kiss him softly.

"Miss Cuthbert" he exclaimed- "you have to stop distracting me or else…" "Or else what"- Anne said teasingly, but there was a tone in her voice that he never heard from her, it was mature and heated, and it made his heart flutter. "Or else I would have no choice but to…"- oh my goodness, Anne was turned on and she wanted him to finish that sentence so badly that it hurt. "What? What would you do to me?" she replied, reminding herself to breath.

Gilbert was so handsome, and he was hers. His jaw clenched- and it drove her insane, she loved when he did that. "Well, I think it would go something like this"- he grabs her and pulls her closer to him until he covers her pink luscious lips with his own. A moan escapes Anne's throat as Gilbert's tongue finds hers. His strong hands are wrapped around her as they continue kissing passionately. Anne's head is spinning- It's like every kiss she and Gilbert share gets better than the one that came before. She doesn't know how Gilbert can make her feel like this. When their lips part, she still stays in his embrace. He looks at her adoringly and opens the box.

He hands her a gorgeous enamel necklace with a key pendant and says: "that's for you to always remember that you and only you are the keeper of the key to my heart". "I love it" she said. "I love it and I love you even more" she corrected herself. "Could you put it on me?" she asked, and Gilbert accepted. After he closed the clasp- he felt the urge to kiss her, and so- he kissed her gently on the neck. Anne moaned softly as he continued kissing her going as low as her collarbone. He stopped for a moment, and they continued their walk, and when they reached a private piece of land they stopped again. "Oh Anne" Gilbert muttered as his hands cupped her face while he kissed her on her cheek, her nose and her mouth. Anne shivered to her kisses, unable to think or speak. He stoped again and saied: "Anne, today- when I thought that I lost you- I didn't know what to do, I can't live without you" the urgency in his voice made Anne's belly flutter and her heart pound fast.

Now it was her time to show him how much she loved him. She put her hands over his broad shoulders and kissed him passionately. She starts from kissing him softly on the nose, and then she teased him- biting her lips and getting closer to his lips only to kiss him on the cheek or another area of his face. She enjoyed teasing but she loved kissing him even more- and she leaned for a kiss. Her body was pressed to his, her eyes were closed, and she could taste his sweet breath in her mouth. She was driving him crazy- and she loved it. Pulling away from his kiss was a challenge, but she had to do it. The sun started to set and they both knew that they had to return home. Two hours passed so quickly- and she knew why: It was because she spent it with the person she loved.

Gilbert behaved like the perfect gentleman and walked her home. When they reached her doorstep, she desperately wanted him to kiss her- but he didn't. Instead, he winked at her- smiling with a devilish smile and whispered: "we'll continue this tomorrow".

Anne was left at her doorstep short of breath, her lips were sore, and her cheeks were still burning- but she knew she couldn't wait for tomorrow.

* * *

**Hello Dear readers!**

I couldn't let you wait so long… We've all been curious to see what will happen to our beloved couple. As you figured out, Gilbert's mistake didn't tear their relationship apart- and they are stronger than ever.

How do we feel about the ending of this chapter? Things are starting to get heated…

I'm still unsure if I want this to turn into M rating and for Anne and Gil to move to more mature subjects, or if I should keep it easy and not as heated. **Please let me know in the reviews.**

As always, your reviews are extremely helpful and very much appreciated.

Thank you for following my story and supporting it, and a special "thank you" goes to:

"**winterrose782000**"- I'm so happy that you are enjoying the story so far. Thank you for the kind words :)

"**Livy**"-Thank you for the kind review! I'm doing my best to make sure that the story fits in with the rest of the show, please let me know what you think about this chapter- Can't wait to hear your thoughts! ;)

"**Pascal77ks**"- So glad you like my story! I'll try to upload a chapter every week...

PS. I think that I'm going to start posting with a schedule (at least for now), so for now I'll try to post every week, let me know what you think about that. And to make sure that you don't miss a new chapter don't forget to follow this story!

_\- See you next week! -_


End file.
